


In a Name

by aroberuka



Category: Leverage, The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Parker found the name in a book, and like everything else quickly took it for herself.





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> I thought your idea of sticking those two together was really cool, and I wanted to see what I could do with it xD Hope you enjoy!

Parker found the name in a book, and like everything else quickly took it for herself.

It was a good name, Eugenides, full of quickness, cleverness and thiefyness, and soon she started carrying it everywhere, close to her heart—there’s no weight to a name, after all.

But something else, maybe.

And then: a stupid, thief-killing mistake. Parker overreached, overbalanced. Felt the fall coming. And then: a push, like an invisible hand correcting her balance.

And, just like that, she wasn’t falling anymore.

When she started moving again there was a warmth in her heart that’d never been there before.


End file.
